beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuxInteritum/I'm back from Russia!!!!
Okay, so my trip was kind of, err.......... Not what you'd expect? My mom and I went to the movies, I went on playgrounds to ride the swingsets, I ate cotton candy, I got happy whenever it rained, I watched shetloads of tv, I wished my iPod's battery would never run out (my wish did not come true, however >.>), I wished for internet (Only got to use it three times, and not even for an hour or two! :<), I went to someone's summer house, I stared at the Graffiti whenever I saw any (Gawd for some reason I love graffiti now O.o), I yelled at people, acted a spoiled brat, got yelled at whenever I spoke English, got dragged around to random places then yelled at for doing nothing O_o, complained that I hated the sun, complained that I hated the cold, complained that I DIDN'T WANT THE MOTHERFECKING DOORS AND WINDOWS OPEN IN MY ROOM DANGIT LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOTS, got yelled at more and called stupid, ate sweets, ate food, constantly turned down offers for food (gawd STOP OFFERING ME FOOD IT GETS ANNOYING), got called stupid, got called pretty, broke down in tears more than once, considered jumping out the window (I was on the 6th floor o3o), found out about Sumi and Mana's wiki wedding, drew a lot of pictures, got tired easily, slept terribly even though I was so tired, went on excruciatingly long plane rides, got called smart, and not at all in that order, but... You get the picture. I kept on thinking of what to put in my comming back post.. Well, I realise I don't have to put every little funny detail in there...... I'll say it all eventually...... Maybe. But who cares? The bottom line is, I'm back! List of things I need to do now o3o #''Say hi to everyone~ ...Or at least a couple people. o_o -''Done. #find a way to upload all the pictures I took there to somewhere.. #Find all of the drawings I made while there, take pictures of all of them, then upload those also. #Talk to G and Des about something GoF related ( I'm serious, you both need to be there at the same time; I'll explain later.) #''Talk to Mel and some others and have them fill me in on what happened while I was gone.. -''Done. #Find all of the songs I wanted and bookmark their youtube links #Something else I suppose, but I forgot. #''Finish this post- '' Done. Ok, so that's all the stuff I wanna do that I could remember...... A lot of the things on there, though, will be really hard!! Did I mention I just came back from a long plane trip from Moscow to Warsaw to Chicago? Yeahh... >.> I'm kind of tired, I gue- OHH I JUST REMEMBERED!!!!! 9. Post stuff on CotT; get updated on what's going on there (Might not be done for a while) 10. Get updated to current WTR and PHC, if possible. (Might be put off, but has to be done eventually.) 11. Get caught up to some of the webcomics I read.. o3o -'Done.' Okay, that's my to-do list which might not be done for... Lets say, two to three months? Fine. Well, that's all for this post!!! ^-^ hehe! :3 Category:Blog posts